Spread the Love!
by DatLittleStar
Summary: A group of kid Smashers are locked in a room, trying to avoid the holiday called Valentine's Day. But when the older Smashers have had enough of their immaturity, they try to get them in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Will the children open the door and their ears to what the older ones have to say, or will they let this beautiful holiday go to waste?


**Author's Note:**** Hey! I'm back with a (late -_-) Valentine's Day fic :D Since I've never tried writing a romance fic, I decided to celebrate this holiday with a humor fic. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB. If I did, Little Mac would've been confirmed along with A LOT more!**

* * *

It was a bright, but cold morning in the Smash Mansion. Snow was falling from the blue sky on the white ground. It would've been such a glorious day to hear the crunching of snow under shoes as the children would build a snowman, make snow angels, and have a snowball fight and end with them having colds for three, or so, days. Instead, they were all walking in the hallway trying to reach Nana and Popo's room to check out the new game the bought. Oh, kids these days!

Lucas was skipping ahead in a cheery mood, like always. Ness was walking beside an exhausted Toon Link, trying to make his cap face the right angle while holding his mirror with telekinesis. Red was chatting with Popo as Pichu was sleeping on his right shoulder. Nana was arguing with Kirby and holding Popo's ear incase he would say something insulting.

Ness looked around for a sign saying which floor they were on. When he couldn't find one, he stopped walking and alerted the giddy blonde. "Luke! What floor are we on?" After he asked, the others also stopped and looked around in curiosity.

"Um..." Lucas stopped skipping and thought for a moment. He turned to face the others and shrugged. "I dunno. Pit's room is right over there," Lucas pointed to a door on his right. "So lemme check!" The PSI user opened the door and shut it behind him. Toon Link put his back on a wall and slid down on the floor.

"Ooohhh, thankFarorewestoppedwalkingit'ssohighsomanystepsoverand over...and over..." Toon muttered tiredly. He looked up at Popo. "WHY DO YOU LIVE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR?!"

"Just incase me and Nana-"

"Nana and I," Red corrected. Popo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't. Care," Popo said. He looked back at the hylain. "Just incase _Nana and I _want to jump out our window and... climb some ice. There is a mountain of ice right beside our room," The boy informed. Toon Link tilted his head in confusion.

"You do? Hm. I never knew," Toonie admitted. "Oh! And what're Nana and Kirby arguing about?" He questioned as he stared at the bickering two. Red shrugged with his unoccupied shoulder.

"I haven't been listening."

"TAYLOR LAUTNER IS WAY HOTTER!" Nana spat at Kirby's face. The star warrior shut his eyes and wiped the spit off his face.

"Honey, please! You couldn't be more wrong than Pikachu!" Kirby stated. "Katy Perry is where it's at. Not Taylor Lautner, not Taylor Swift; Katy Perry. Aren't I right, Peaches?" Kirby asked the sleeping pokemon. Pichu opened her eyes halfway before she yawned.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah..." She responded sleepily. The small pokemon jumped of Red's shoulder and leaped onto the puffball's head. "Whatever you say, Kirbs..." She mumbled before she slipped into Dream Land, no pun intended.

"Aww!" Popo cried. "She likes Kirby more than you, Red!" He pointed out rudely. Red sighed depressingly.

"My pokemon are known to dislike me," He muttered. "Ivysaur likes to hang out wi-"

"SHSHSHSHSHSHS!" Ness blurted suddenly. Everyone stared at the capped boy with a strange look. "I heard something..." Was all he said before murmuring was heard from Pit's room.

_"My little angel, we have to take him to the medical room!" _A voice cooed.

_"Sammy, my love, we could call ROB to do it,"_ Another voice suggested lovingly.

_"Oh, Pitty-Witty, you're such a lazy bum!"_ The door opened to reveal Samus carrying an uncounscious blonde with Pit following as he tried to convince her to stay. Toon Link quickly picked himself up from the wall and stood still.

"Don't move," He ordered. "If you make any sudden movements, they'll see us." Everyone followed his directions, except for Red.

"You guys are ridiculous," He groaned as we walked away. Samus and Pit looked in their direction and smiled.

"Hey-"

"DAMNIT, RED!" Toonie cried.

"PK FLASH!" Ness blinded the couple, grabbed Lucas into his arms, and ran. The others followed him as Pichu, who woke up from Toon's outburst, made police siren noises.

"WEEEE-OOOO-WEEEE-OOOO WEEEE-OOOO!"

"Ness! Was that really necessary?!" Toon asked worriedly. Ness nodded as he kept running.

"Samus never acts all lovey-dovey like that in public," Ness pointed out as he ran down some stairs. "Something's going on!"

"NANA! YOU'RE PULLING MY EAR!" Popo said in pain. His ear was then pulled harder. "GAAH!"

"QUIT COMPLAINING!" Nana ordered. "IF YOU KEEP WHINING ABO-Oh! Hey, Red!" Nana waved as they passed the pokemon trainer. She gave him a smile before she went back to yelling at her partner. "Like I was saying, NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG-"

"QUIT NAGGING!" Kirby said in annoyance.

"TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO SHUT UP!"

"WEEE-OOO-WEEE-OOO-WEEE-OOO!" Pichu continued.

"IF SHE CONTINUES SHE'LL BURST MY EARDRUMS AND NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG!"

"Damn, Lucas, you're fat!" Ness realized as he kept running. "He really needs to-AAH!" He cried as he felt a sharp pain on his side. Lucas pushed himself out of the raven's arms and scowled at him with PSI charged on his finger, completely forgetting about being unconscious.

"By 'fat', you mean the 'ph' way, RIGHT?!" He asked threateningly. Ness nodded rapidly and Lucas smiled. "Aww, I know!" He leaped on the capped boy's back and pointed forward. "ONWAAARD!"

"Ugh!" Ness groaned and gave Lucas a piggy-back ride. They ran down another set of stairs, but abruptly stopped. Toon Link gave a loud and dramatic gasp as Popo passed out into Nana's arms. Pichu opened Kirby's mouth and crawled inside as the puffball shut his eyes tight. Ness put the bill of his cap in front of his eyes as Lucas stared wide-eyed.

"Dear sweet mother Hinawa..."

"OH, Linkie-Poo! You shouldn't have!" Zelda twirled with a brown teddy bear. Link smirked and stood up from the couch he was laying on. He stroked her face and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," (*) Link said.

"...Valentine's Day..." Toonie muttered. "Dear Nayru, I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE!" Toonie ran into an unlocked room and the others followed. Once inside, Kirby spat out Pichu, who was covered in saliva.

"Eeeeeewww..." She said as she put her arms out. Kirby locked the door and sat on the red carpeted floor as Pichu did the same while she glared at him. Kirby shrugged.

"You're the one who hopped in my mouth."

"Okay. Who's turn was it to check the calendar?" Ness asked with a serious tone as he set Lucas down. Toon Link, who was sitting on a box, raised his hand slowly but immediately pointed towards Lucas.

"He's the one that's supposed to mark off the days!"

"Shut up, Toonie!" Lucas said. "I would've thought you remembered the 13th was _yesterday_! By the way, we have phones for a reason!" He pointed out as he pulled out his phone with a sunflower case.

"That's not the-"

_SLAP!_

"WAKE UP, POPO!" Nana screamed at the unconscious boy in desperation. "I NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD!"

"Din damnit, SHE'S BEEN INFECTED!" Toon Link shouted.

"Wait- wha-"

"I'm on it!" Ness declared as he stood behind Nana with his bat. Nana turned to face him.

"_Excuse me,_ but WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT INFE-..SHI-!"

_CRACK!_

"AAAAAAHHHH!"Nana went sailing through the wall and Ness watched with a smirk. He held up his bat and gave it a thumbs up.

"Great job, Jenni-"

"Don't." Lucas ordered.

"Don't you dare name that bat," Toon Link finshed. Ness narrowed his eyes at the two boys before he smiled sinisterly. He turned the bat to where you could see the bolded words, "Jennifer=Property of Ness".

"I think you guys are a _little_ too late," Kirby said and Pichu nodded in agreement. A thought then came into his mind. "How long are we going to stay in here?"

"I hope we stay in here forever and ever and ever and ever..." Lucas's eyes sparkled as he rambled on. "Then we can bond forever!"

"Not more than a day, I hope," Pichu sighed, motioning towards the blonde. Kirby sat up and threw his hammer at the window.

"I WON'T MAKE IT!" Kirby cried. "THIS belly," He patted his stomach, "NEEDS FOOD! Do you guys see food anywhere?!"

Ness started giggling. "Dude, the way you said that reminded me of-"

"D-D-D-D-D-DORA!" Toon Link sang happily as he swung his feet around. "D-D-D-D-D-DORA! DORA DORA DORA THE EXPLORER! DORA!"

"Holy chimeras, staaaaahhhhp!" Lucas whined. Lucas's blue eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh yeah! Kirby, we have phones for a reason!" He reminded as he threw his phone at the puffball. Kirby caught it and stared at it as if it was the most magnificent thing in the world.

"Y-You mean,...I can-"

"Yup!" Lucas allowed.

The star warrior nodded and stared at it for one more moment before he plopped it into his mouth and swallowed it. Everyone stared in shock, but Lucas was the only one filled with horror. He looked down at the carpeted floor.

"You...you ate my phone..."

"Well, yeah! What'd you think I was going to do?" Kirby asked with sass.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CALL THE PIZZA MAN!" Lucas shouted as he looked up at the puffball in rage. Kirby's eyes widened.

"Wait. You're telling me I can call someone to bring me pizza-"

"PK FREEZE!"

* * *

_In the kitchen..._

Peach was mixing the cake batter for Valentine's Day with Mario. But they paid no attention to the batter; only to each other. They gazed in one another's eyes lovingly; so lovingly, it would make anyone sick. However when Wario walked by, he bursted into tears.

"WHY CAN'T WARIO EVER GET A GIRL?!" He sobbed loudly. A pillow was then thrown at him.

"Shuuuuuuut UUUUUP!" Roy yelled from across the room as he sat on a couch Link and Zelda were kissing on. Marth was sitting angrily on the floor as Roy played on a phone. "I'm too busy trying to beat my Flappy Bird's high score to insult you!"

"Roy, why aren't you paying attention to me?!" Marth whined. "It's Valentine's Day-"

_CRASH!_

Roy threw the phone on the floor and was currently stepping on it. "MOTHER F*****G NO! THIS GAME IS LIKE A CAKE SHOVED UP GANONDORF'S A**! THE WORST F*****G THING I HAVE EVER LAYED MY SH***Y EYES ON! IT'S ***** ON A **** WITH A *****-..." Roy calmed himself down and looked under his shoes. The phone wasn't even a phone anymore; it was just dust.

"Peach, I think I broke your phone..." The swordsman said. The mushroom princess nodded.

"Uh-huh, that's great, sweetie," Peach said with no emotion. "Now go scurry off and tell the kids to get ready, please?" Marth stood up and stretched.

"Sorry, Peach. Roy and I are going to spend the day toget-"

"Sure, I'm bored anyways!" Roy accepted, making the bluenette furious. "Maybe I can steal Lucas's phone while I'm at it." He thought to himself. As he walked by a door, he stopped when he heard something.

_"I'M SORRY; SOOOO SORRY SORRY SORRY!" _Cried Kirby's voice.

_"Lucas! We can make Master Hand buy you a new phone!" _Toonie's desperate voice suggested.

_"THIS FIDDLESTICKING MARSHMALLOW ATE MY PHONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO LEARN HOW TO USE IT?!" _Lucas raged.

"Well, this was easier than I expected, " Roy said, paying no attention to Marth, who looked like he was going to blow. Roy knocked on the door. "Hey guys! Peach wants you to get ready for the Valentine's Day lunch."

The yelling stopped and for a second, all became silent. Quiet arguing was heard inside until someone came to a decision.

_"Roy, do you remember Melee's Valentine's lunch?"_ Ness's voice asked through the door. Roy searched through his memories until he found the certain one.

_Flashback_

_All the Smashers, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were sitting at the dining table, while some were... celebrating..._

_Link and Zelda were on the table giving each other kisses and cuddling as Mario and Peach shared hugs and touched their noses together. Crazy Hand was crying in his brother's palm from all the romance as Samus sighed, trying to ignore Captain Falcon's pleads for a kiss. Ness was sitting beside Roy, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers, looking away from the scene._

_"I don't feel very comfortable..." Popo muttered. Link and Zelda pushed the cake aside causing it to land on all five of them. Ness immediately took off his cap and stared at the icing on it._

_"S-Sally...?"(a)_

_"Damnit," Roy sat up and began walking away. Ness continued looking at his hat before he kicked the table in attempt to knock the couple off._

_"...YOU SONS OF-"_

_Flashback Over_

_"Yeah... I don't want to witness another smooch fest and neither does Popo, right Po-Oh yeah, unconscious.." _Ness responded.

"So is that a no or...?" Roy wondered.

_"It's a no-"_

**"WHAT?!" **Roy suddenly turned around and find two things. One, Marth had left him in a fit of rage; Two, Peach was staring at the door with a twitching eye.

"**EVERYONE'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE LUNCH TOGETHER OR THEY WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"** Peach jumped over the dining table and ran unbelievable fast. Mario watched in confusion as the princess took out her pink umbrella and, when she was close enough, threw it. The force of the throw caused the item to go through the door, leaving a giant hole. Once Peach saw the damage she did, she smiled with satisfaction and skipped the rest of the way. An eye peeked through the hole.

_"Daaaaaaamn, Peach!"_ Pichu awed. _"That chick can throw!" _The pokemon said before she stepped away from the hole, seeing Peach reach the door. Roy backed a few feet away as Peach knocked lightly and spoke in her sweet voice.

"Boys, can you please-"

_"I''M A GIRL!"_ Pichu reminded.

"Whatever, can you kids open up, please? You need to get dressed for lunch!"

_"Why would I ever get dressed for another smooch fest?!"_ When the princess heard those words, her eyes began filling with hurt.

_"Oh, hey! Popo's alive!" _Lucas realized.

"A _smooch fest_?! I'll have you know it's a very special celebration for Valentine's Day!" She informed, a bit irritated with the children. Fire boiled inside her when she heard Toonie scoff.

_"Two questions. One; why is it lunch?"_ Toon asked, a little confused. _"It would be more elegant if it was in the evening._ _Two; why would we celebrate a holiday where couples try to make single people jealous?!"_

"I-"

_"Yeah! Have you seen the way Captain Falcon and Snake stare at Pit when he's around Samus?" _Ness asked no one in particular.

_"It's like an actual death glare!" _Responded Kirby. Lucas then gasped.

_"Ooooor, the way Mr. Game and-"_

"OKAY!" Peach interrupted. All ears went to the mushroom princess as she exhaled heavily. She tucked a stand of golden hair behind her ear before she clasped her gloved hands together. Peach faced Roy, who was silent the whole time, and gave him a smile.

"Roy, sweetie? Can you ask Zelda to gather our friends and meet at the storage room?"

_"Oohh, so that's where we are!" _All kids understood.

_"You won't be able to get in!" _Ness pointed out. Everyone in the storage room snickered at Peach's stupidity.

"Uuuh, suuure, I guess," Roy undertook the request as he scratched the back of his head. Peach nodded thankfully and gave him a tight hug.

"Thaaaank yooouuu!" Peach happily ruffled his red hair. Roy squeezed himself out of Peach's grasp and looked away in embarrassment. His cheeks were bright red as he cleared his throat.

"Y-You're wlecome!" He stuttered and began walking away at a fast pace. Peach watched him take a left turn at the stairs before she gave her attention to the kitchen.

"MARIO, HONEY?" Said plumber looked up from the oven he planned to put the batter in. "Can I use your master key?"

_"Did she just say 'master key'?" _Toonie panicked. _"HOLY FARORE, SHE'S GOING TO EXPLAIN THE HOLIDAY!" _Screams of mercy and pleading were filling up in the storage room.

_"DEAR HINAWA, PLEASE DON'T! I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT LOVE!"_

_"PAULA TAUGHT ME THIS LESSON!"_

_"PIKACHU WON'T APPROVE OF THIS!"_

_"WAAAAHH! WHYYYY?!"_

_"I'm actually alright with this as long as Nana doesn't help."_

Mario tossed her the wanted key and Peach caught it with no trouble. Peach fist pumped and unlocked the door. When she opened it, Pichu was in the middle of crawling in Kirby's mouth, Ness was trying to make himself invisible with his PSI, Popo was laying in the middle of the floor, and Lucas was trying to open the box Toon Link was sitting on earlier.

Peach looked around in wonder before she asked, "Where's Toonie?" Moans filled with pain were heard from behind the door. Peach moved the door and saw that the Link was flattened against the wall.

"Uuugggghhh.." Toon grunted. "This is just like the new game..." He groaned as Lucas finally opened the box and made a move to jump in, but was stopped when he found something peculiar at the bottom.

"Who're you?" The psychic asked.

The mysterious person stood up slowly, his blonde hair covering his eyes. His whole outfit was green, and even had a green hat, similar to Link's. He picked his head up, revealing his blue eyes and looked around. His eyes franticly looked at everyone and soon a smile grew on his face. Ness, Popo, Pichu, Peach, and Kirby stared at him in disbelief as Lucas and Toon Link looked in wonder.

"Y...Young Link?!" Ness asked with his tone filled with shock. Young Link nodded.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS THE HIDE-N-SEEK CHAMPION!" He bragged. Kirby stared at him, confused.

"Um...What hide-n-seek game?" He questioned, not recalling the certain game. The newly found Smasher's smile soon vanished. He grabbed some tape from under his hat and sat down in his box. The cardboard flaps were pulled down and he taped himself under the cardboard in depression.

"Um...so I guess we wait for Miss Zelda?" Lucas suggested after a moment of silence.

"Yeah.." Peach said.

* * *

_Later..._

Zelda had arrived dragging some reluctant Smashers: Ike, Marth, Link, Pit, Samus, and, of course, Roy. The kid Smashers all sat on the floor criss-cross applesauce as the others stood on their own two feet. Pit and Samus were glaring at Ness, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Roy and Ike were playing rock, paper, scissors while Marth stared in jealousy. The rest of the kids were sitting around Link, fascinated by how he amazingly drew chibis as they looked through his drawing pad. Zelda was explaining things to Peach, who nodded every so often.

"Master Hand should be coming soon." She told the pink princess.

"What's he doing?!" Peach asked impatiently. "Doesn't he know that this is an emergency?!"

"He's telling Crazy a bedtime story," Zelda responded. Peach opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the hylian princess. "It's bedtime for _Crazy_."

"That makes sense."

* * *

_In the Hands' bedroom..._

The room was light from all the windows letting in sunlight and a dozen night lights. Master Hand was floating in a rocking chair as Crazy was trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. He tried palm down, palm up, fingers under, thumb over, middle finger, crossed fingers, and scratching.

"THIS IS SO HAAAARRRDD!" Crazy complained. "HOW DO YOU SLEEP IN THIS, MAN?! HEEEEELLLP MEEEEEEE!" Master Hand sighed.

"No, Crazy, you're a big bo-"

"BUT I DON'T WANNNA BE A BIG BOY!" The left hand told his brother. "I WANNA BE A TIGER! TIGERS EAT BIG BOYS! BIG BOYS ARE WEEEEAAAAK!"

"Then you're a little b-"

"WEEEAAAK!"

"A-"

"MAJORLY **WEEEAAAAK**!"

"Onceuponatime-"

"Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz..." Crazy fell asleep on the ceiling fan. Master Hand sighed in relief and took out his walky-talky.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

_Back in the storage room..._

"If you'll listen to this walky-talky-" Zelda started.

"Zellie, sweetie, I think you're feeling woozy," Peach said in a worried tone. Zelda narrowed her blue eyes at Peach.

"What in Hyrule makes you say that?!" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"You're holding a banana, not a walky-talky," Peach gave Zelda's back a few pats before the Hyrule princess began laughing.

"Oh, Peachy-kins! Do you know nothing of technology?" She said between giggles. "This is a walky-talky _disguised_ as a-"

_"I'm on my way."_ Said something in Zelda's hidden pocket. She looked at the banana in her hands before she squished it. Peach looked away, not wanting to see what the result was.

"Oh," She realized and dropped the fruit with a disgusted face. Her hands were filled with the destroyed banana. She looked at Peach's hair and smirked.

"Such beautiful hair you have!" Zelda complemented as she wiped her hands off on the blonde locks.

"Aww, thanks! So should we begin?" Peach questioned at she faced the princess again. Zelda smiled innocently as she nodded.

"LINK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Zelda ordered. Samus and Pit stopped staring down Ness and walked to the front.

"Ike, Marth, Roy?" Three said boys looked up at Peach with a questioning look. She nodded. "Yeah. Now." The men sighed as they walked up to the front. Peach smiled as she gave her attention to the kids.

"Boys-"

"I'm not even going to correct you on that," Pichu muttered under her breath.

"-scootch up!" The kids mimicked the men as they dragged themselves up. Popo sat on the far left end with Toon Link following. Pichu took her place beside the swordsman and Kirby sat after. Lucas reluctantly came next with Ness ending the line.

"This is boooooring!" Kirby complained.

"They haven't even started yet," Toon reminded. Kirby shrugged.

"And I hope they don't anytime soon,"

"Ness, how do you use this?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his fingers over a phone. Ness gave him a look and snatched the phone away. Lucas began moping. "I hate you, Kirby." The star warrior gave a fake laugh.

"Such a thing is an utter LIIIIEEEE!" He responded with a smirk, however it formed into a frown seconds later. "But seriously, I would kill to have Squirtle here."

"Why are Marth, Ike, and Roy here?" Popo asked. "They're single!"

"Okay, let's get on with it then!" Peach said, ignoring Popo's question.

"Oh goddesses, you guys start things in the worst ways." Toon facepalmed.

"Valentine's Day is about-"

"Getting chocolates for a girl, with some teddy bears, and flowers," Ike finished for Peach. "Okay, we're done, let's go-"

"But what if you're interested in a guy?" Lucas asked, shocking everyone in the room. Everyone stared at the blonde as he looked at the floor, not use to the attention. "Y-Y'know, Just incase Marth would like to know."

"Oh no.. Ike, THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT US!" Marth panicked as he grabbed Ike's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you and Roy had a thing.." Ike admitted. Marth let go of his arm as Roy took a few steps away.

"I thought you guys had a thing for each other.." Roy said. Marth took a few steps back and looked at both of them.

"I don't know who to pick!" He said, as if he was on a drama show. Roy and Ike gave each other uncomfortable looks.

"Neither...?" They suggested.

"HOLY SHOOT, DRAMA!" Kirby shouted.

"Not really..." Pichu said. Kirby sighed as he fell backwards.

"I know... I'm DESPERATE!" Kirby weeped in his hands. Lucas patted the puffball's stomach.

"There, there.." Lucas comforted. Popo nudged Toonie with his elbow and the swordsman blushed.(-) After a few more pats, Lucas brought down a fist, causing Kirby to spit out his phone. Lucas caught it in mid-air as Kirby sat up and began coughing.

"YES! I have my phone back!" Lucas cheered as he held the slobber filled electronic.

"Fuck...you, Lucas...*cough*" Kirby said between coughs. Lucas began looking through his inbox, checking for any messages. He mumbled a yes as he began tapping letters on the touch screen.

"Awww, Happy Valentine's Day, Kumi! I love you!" Lucas read his message aloud and moved on to the next one. Peach clapped once and pointed with both hands at the PSI user.

"HE GETS IT!" She announced with glee. Ness rolled his eyes.

"Gets what exactly? All Ike said was to give presents-"

"That you give to your mate-" Toon Link continued, but was interrupted by Popo.

"Which makes others jealous-"

"And proves our statement correct!" All the kids, excluding Lucas, said.

"YES! Fuel didn't forget about me!"

Peach slapped her forehead with both hands. "Uggghhh, you guys-"

"AHEM!"

"And Pichu," Peach sighed. "It isn't that ha-"

_CRASH!_

"I'm here!" Master Hand panted. After a few seconds, he landed on the carpet, revealing a giant hand shaped hole right beside the open door. His fingers twitched as he tried to get a look at his surroundings. "...Where's Samus and Pit?" He asked after a minute.

"Oh, well they're right-.." Peach motioned with her hands to the left, but found that no one was standing there. "...Not here.." She answered with a scratch of her head.

"Whatever," Master Hand waved off as he began floating again. "Okay, listen up! I'm going to teach you the most important thing about love. I need Kirby to stand up here."

"Pfft," Kirby said before he stepped up to the front. An applause came from the rest of the kids.

"GO KIRBY!" Pichu cheered.

"Okay, Kirby- Yuck! Such a happy-go-lucky name! I could think of much better names than that! Like...Vincent! Or Xavier! Maybe even Charles-"

"Can we get on with it?!" Kirby asked, a bit pissed with Master Hand. The right hand cleared his.. voice and began speaking again.

"I'm sorry, Steve-"

"Ugh"

"Open your mouth," Master Hand ordered. Kirby gave him a weird look along with the other Smashers.

"Uuuhh, suuure.." Kirby accepted and opened the black hole that was his mouth.

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, STEVE!" Ness cheered. Kirby rolled his eyes at him.

"Yay! Boney sent me a text!" Lucas said, still answering his Valentine messages.

"Okay, now I will put only my pointer finger out-"

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Link whispered to Zelda, a bit concerned with what Master Hand was going to do. Zelda shrugged with folded arms.

"Dunno.. Do you think we should sto-"

"And begin sucking!" Master Hand said as Kirby scoffed.

"I have no idea where you're going with thi-oooh GOD NO!" Kirby shouted, now catching his drift. His eyes were wide as he stared at the hand in shock. "WHY?! I'm sorry, Master Hand, but I am not interested!" He declared with a 'hmph'. "Look, I know I'm irresistable but it won't work out in the end." Peach was tapping her chin, trying to understand what the puffball was talking about. However, when she did, she had a look of horror on her face.

"MASTER HAND! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VALENTINE'S DAY AT ALL!" Peach yelled in fury. "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JEALOUSY NOR GIFTS! IT'S ALL ABOUT LOVE, YOU IMBICOLES!" At that last statement, everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Lucas put down his phone. They all had their attention on the mushroom princess, who was as red as a cherry from anger. When Peach saw this, her anger began to fade.

"Look, it might involve gifts like chocolate, flowers, and teddy bears; but that's just a part of it. They don't try to make others jealous on purpose. They're just showing their love for each other. And it's not always couples; it can be families, friends, anyone you care about. Just because it's love, it doesn't mean it's romance. Valentine's Day is about sharing, spreading the love around! You don't even need to buy anything to show it. Give them a hug, or maybe a little peck on the cheek. If you show the smallest bit of appreciation, it would make anyone feel loved. So, show your Valentine's Day spirit! Spread the love!" Peach finished, extending her arms for a hug.

Without hesitation, Zelda wrapped her arms around her friend. As Link saw this, a smile grew on his face and hugged the princesses. Marth, Ike, and Roy, although hesitant, nodded to each other and joined the group. All the children sat up from the carpet and smiled at each other. Lucas wiped away a few tears trailing down his face, ran towards the pink princess, and hugged her legs. The rest followed and tried to find anyone they could hug. Eventually, Young Link cut his box with his sword and joined.

"I love you guys," Ness spoke after a long moment of peaceful and enjoyable silence. Young Link began giggling.

"Gaaaaayyy," He said playfully.

"Glad to have you back, man!" Kirby said as he separated from the hug. Everyone followed suit with giant smiles on their faces. Master Hand sat up from watching the love fest and began floating away.

"Well, it's about time for the Valentine's lu-"

_DING!_

"CAKE IS-A READY!" Mario called from the kitchen. He had heard everything thing, but decided that Peach could handle it herself.

After Mario's announcement, all the children shared excited faces. "CAKE!" They all started running out of the room, but was stopped by Peach's voice.

"Be careful! Mario made it!" She informed them. Everyone from Melee immediately stepped away from the door as the Brawlers shrugged.

"I- uhh.. I'm going to look for Nana," Popo said as he walked through the doorway, turning left in an instant. Ness nodded along with Pichu, Young Link, and Kirby.

"Yeah, we have to find that...sweetheart.." Kirby spat with disgust and left with the others following. Toon Link and Lucas gave each other looks before they turned to Peach.

"Is his cake_ really_ that bad?" Toon asked, a bit concerned. Peach nodded.

"Sadly, yes," She replied. "I'll have to move the lunch to dinner."

"Well, my job here is done," Master Hand said and began floating away again. Peach glared at the hand.

"Please tell everyone that we're celebrating in the evening," Peach requested as Zelda put her gloved hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Let's start preparing the new cake." She said and Peach nodded once more. "Mario can make some pasta for lunch." She suggested as they walked away. The others, except for the rest of the kids, left the room.

"Uummm, now what?" Toon Link asked Lucas. He shrugged.

"Play in the snow?"

"I'm not sure I wanna deal with a cold-"

_"Oh, hey! There you are Na-I stepped on something."_

_"...YOU STEPPED ON MY SNOWMAN, POPO!"_

_"Oh sorr-"_

_SMACK!_

"...I think we should help them," Toon Link said as he pointed to a hole on the wall that led to the outside. Lucas titled his head in confusion, but then nodded.

"I forgot about that hole," Lucas said. Toon patted his back as they walked through the door.

"I think everyone did."

* * *

**(*)- I was kinda grossed out when I wrote that part xD**

**(a)- It's a reference to my other story :D Feel free to check it out if you like!**

**(-)- Chapter 2 of Sally... Toonie's broken Dora mirror.. Not there... You know what I'm talking about if you read it ;)**

**Author's Note:**** Hey all! I apologize for the late fic, but I hope it was worth it! I was going to make a romance fic, but that would've taken FOREVER xD Seems like the children learned something new :D And Young Link was missing for a while xD I hope you enjoyed this story! And for you Sally readers, I should be able to get the next chapter out by next week ;3 That's all I have to say, and I'll see you guys later!**

**~Star**


End file.
